


My Heart Will Go On

by aristotlethot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, NO DEATHS, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristotlethot/pseuds/aristotlethot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Winchester won a ticket for the RMS Titanic, he thought it was the best thing that ever happened to him. But meeting Gabriel might just top that.</p><p>A Titanic AU in which Sam is Jack, Gabriel is Rose, but nobody dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> This is my contribution for the Sam/Gabriel Big Bang. It's been a lot of fun working on, and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I have some absoultly amazing art done for this fic as well by Igglepuff, which is so amazing and I love, the link to it is here- http://archiveofourown.org/works/3308429

Obviously Sam had heard about the amazing boat that was going from America all the way to Southampton in England. Everyone had heard about it. Sam knew that that would never be a reality for him. With barely enough money to eat, the idea of spending a ridiculous amount of money on boat tickets was just ludicrous. Still, the idea of travelling around the world and meeting all sorts of people and seeing amazing things was a bit of a dream for Sam, who had lived in the same city his whole life. A stupid dream that he knew would never happen, but still something he fantasized about. 

Sam’s mother had died tragically in a house fire when he was only a baby, and Dean had basically raised him since then. His relationship with his father was rocky at best. They’d never really seen eye to eye, and they seemed to fight over every little thing. Dean, however, was Sam’s hero. When he was a child, he idolised the man, and even now that they were older, Sam looked up to his older brother a lot. Dean dropped out of school when he was just fifteen, and started working as a waiter at their local diner, as they needed the money. John, his father, stopped working due to grief once his mother died. They got by on the little money they had saved up until Sam was nine, when the money ran out and Dean started working. More recently, John had got a job. It wasn’t much, just sweeping and cleaning up at a barber’s. He didn’t earn much, but it was better than nothing. 

Secretly, Sam wanted to be an artist. He wanted to draw and paint and be just like Picasso or Monet. Realistically he knew it was never going to happen. Nobody ever saw his sketches apart from Dean, because Sam was convinced that they weren’t very good. Hearing that out loud from someone else would be too much for him. He knew that Dean would never say anything like that. Dean actually said they were very good, but he was his brother, he had to say that. [Sam] especially loved drawing people, despite how hard it is and how he rarely meets people aesthetically pleasing enough for him to want to draw. The sketchbook that Dean had splurged and brought him for his sixteenth birthday was [mostly] filled with pretty places he’d found in the city. 

But Sam just needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of New York, go somewhere quieter, somewhere where he could sit and think and where the air was clean and fresh and he could see the stars at night. Sam knew that this would only happen if he got a decent job, so when he left school at eighteen he applied for a scholarship for Law school. Dean and all his previous school teachers said he was smart enough to do it. He’d hear back in three months whether or not he’d got in. He figured that he could get a good but boring job, actually have some spending money and his own little house, maybe get a wife or a husband and do art as a passion, as a hobby to keep himself happy. Dean had insisted that until they heard about the scholarship, Sam didn’t need to try and find a job if he didn’t want to. He should rest his brain after all those final school exams, or read up on what he might need to know for Law school. Sam was currently doing the latter. 

Sam was just sitting on his bed in his bedroom which he shared with Dean, aimlessly doodling a tree in his sketchbook, when his brother burst through the door, and dropped onto his own bed, toeing off his shoes, and closing his eyes. Sam looked over at him, frowning when he noticed just how exhausted Dean looked. “Rough day at work?” He asked.  
“That place is a hell hole, Sammy. Make sure you get a job that you love, and that hopefully pays well, otherwise you’re going to go crazy.” Dean shook his head, and yawned. “I ate at the diner. Have you had anything or do you want me to rustle something up for you real quick?” Sam shook his head.  
“I ate already. You working tomorrow?”  
Dean grinned, and sighed happily. “Nope. I got the day off. That reminds me, Benny’s having another poker game. We both have to go, it’s tomorrow morning, early as well, but Benny wants us there, and I said we’d go.”  
Sam groaned and laid back on his bed. He didn’t mind the poker days, they were actually pretty fun, but Dean always spent too much, and they ended up eating nothing but beans for a week.  
“Can we really afford this?” He asked, exasperated.  
Dean nodded. “Today at work, I was wearing that white shirt, and I accidentally spilt water all over me.” He raised an eyebrow and winked. “Got the best tip of my life.” Sam laughed, but agreed to go the next day.  
They both got ready for bed, pulling on their pyjamas, brushing their teeth and turning off the light. They each called a good night out to each other, and they both fell asleep promptly.

Sam and Dean both awoke early the next morning, and he quickly got ready to go out. They had to walk to Benny’s, but it was a warm day, so it wasn’t much of a problem. Dean was really happy and excited, much more than Sam was, but Dean had always been better at poker, and definitely better at talking to and making friends with the people who played the game.  
They arrived slightly late, just before the game was about to start and Benny greeted Dean with a one armed hug. “Hello, brother.” He said warmly, and clapped Sam on the shoulder. Benny’s house had a large living room, with a round table in the middle. Around the table was about ten chairs, all of them very closer together. There was a door which Sam knew led to a bedroom, and another door which led into the kitchen. It was a nice place, as even though Benny was just a chef at the diner Dean worked out, Benny had money from his parents.  
Sam and Dean squeezed themselves into the last two remaining chairs around the table, and nodded at everyone in greeting. Sam had never been that good at poker himself, and he usually ended up folding most of the time, but Dean was very good, and maybe he could actually get some spending money for them.  
Two rounds in and Sam was done, having lost all his money and failed miserably. Dean, however, was in the strongest position, and it looked like the real competition would be between him, and this other man named Victor. They played on, and, sure enough, the Dean and Victor were the last two with any money left.  
Dean went all in, a confident glint in his eye, and Victor glared at him, before counting out all the money he had left. He was a little shy, and everyone expected him to back out, until he pulled two pieces of paper out of his back pocket.  
“These,” He began slowly, drawing the word out, “Are two third class tickets for the RMS Titanic, which will be setting off on her maiden voyage tomorrow, and these will get you on it.” Everyone went silent. Nobody had any idea how Victor got those pricey tickets, but he added them to the pile of his money, and leant back, obviously revelling in the excitement and shock he’d caused. Dean’s face remained impassive, but he still exuded an air of confidence. When Benny asked them to show their hands, the whole table seemed to draw a collective breath, going utterly silent.  
Victor laid down his cards, and Sam saw with dismay that he had four sevens. Dean raised an eyebrow, a grin slowly creeping onto his face. He set his cards down. Two kings, and three aces. A full house. Victor angrily shoved his money at Dean, along with the two tickets, before pushing his chair away, and storming out the room. Everyone else congratulated Dean, and Sam embraced Dean, holding him tightly. “We’re going! We’re actually going!” He exclaimed, gripping the tickets tightly, as if they could disappear.  
Dean nodded, looking slightly dazed. “We actually get to go. I’m sure dad won’t mind. I’ll have to take some time off of work, but only a week, right? Dad won’t mind.” He said, and went over to Benny.  
“Congratulations, brother.” Benny said in his rough voice, and they said their goodbyes before making their way back to their little apartment. They walked in silence, both of them trying to come to terms with what just happened.  
When they got home John wasn’t in, Sam assumed he was at work, and Dean sat down on one of the wooden chairs that they had in the living room, staring down at the tickets in his hand, shock and disbelief on his face. “Are we really going to do this?” Sam nodded enthusiastically, mentally going through his wardrobe to see what he should bring.  
“Of course! Why don’t you want to go?”  
“I do. I really want to. But,” He shifted uncomfortably, “Imagine how much these are worth. We’d be rolling in it, Sammy,” he said, a wistful look in his eye.  
Sam felt himself deflate. While going on the Titanic and seeing exotic places had been a dream for Sam, not having to work constantly and not having money issues were Dean’s dreams. Sam nodded sadly. “That’s a good idea. Selling the tickets would be a good idea. We don’t need to go on this trip, but we do need money. It’s a good idea. It really is,” he said, trying to convince himself more than Dean. He smiled weakly at his brother before going to collapse on his bed, bury his face into his pillow, and fight off tears.  
He heard Dean come in a few minutes later and felt him sit on the edge of the bed. “Let’s just do it. Let’s just go. I know you really want to, and this is a trip of a lifetime. The money would be nice, but going on this would be, well, it would be something else.”  
Sam sat up, furiously scrubbing at his wet eyes. “Really? You mean it? You’re the best, Dean.” He said, and launched himself at his brother, holding him close. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
Dean stood up, and went over to their single cupboard, and brought out two medium sized satchels. “Pack up some clothes, not too many, and a toothbrush. We’ll have to talk to dad tonight, and the ship sets sail at,” He quickly glanced at the ticket, “Twelve PM, so we should get there for around eleven, just in case.” He grimaced, and glanced down at his hands. “Leave talking to dad to me, you two will just fight.” Sam nodded, that was probably true. “Pack up your stuff, then do some more studying, and maybe you’ll be able to impress a pretty girl on the boat.” He drawled, and winked at Sam, before leaving the bedroom.  
Sam took his advice, and not because he wanted to impress any pretty girls, because, honestly, he was more bothered about impressing pretty boys. 

He could hear Dean and his father arguing sometime after, words like irresponsibility and pointless being thrown around, until finally Sam heard a door slam, and Dean walked back into their room. “Well,” Dean said, sighing. “He’s not exactly happy. But he won’t physically stop us going.” Sam nodded, that was better than he expected. His father could be a little difficult at times, but even that couldn’t put a dampener on his mood right now, because they were going. Actually going.  
They started packing for the next day a few minutes later, Dean bitching that his clothes weren’t good enough, and Sam rolled his eyes, but he secretly agreed. He’d rather have something nicer to wear, but they had what they had and they’d have to deal. Once they were totally packed, Sam returned to studying his books, and Dean leant back on his own bed, hands behind his head, and his eyes closed. He chuckled quietly. “Is this really happening? Things like that don’t happen to people like us.”  
“They do now.” Sam said, glancing over at Dean, who had a ridiculous grin on his face. “They do now.” He repeated to himself, softer. He put his book away in favour of laying on his bed and daydreaming. About all the interesting people he’d meet, and all the exotic places he’d see. Sam knew he’d never be able to have another experience even anything remotely like this ever again, so he was going to make the most of this trip. Dean was right, things like this don’t happen to people like them, and this was a fluke that Sam was certainly happy about.  
Both Sam and Dean went to bed early that night. Their father was still out, and Sam didn’t really want to be awake when he came home, and, well, they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. 

Sam had tried really hard to get a good night’s sleep, but his childlike excitement had kept him up until the sun was filtering through his curtains. He’d managed to squeeze in a couple of hours until Dean was shaking him, whispering in his ear that it was time. They dressed quietly as to not wake their father, and they double checked their bags, to make sure they had everything. They were planning on taking a cab, which Sam had never done before, they never really rode in cars much, what with everywhere they go being in a five minute walking distance, and it would be a different experience for the both of them. Sam kept hold of the tickets and the cab money, both of them unanimously agreeing that Sam was the more responsible one when it came to things like that. John was still asleep, by the looks of it he’d passed out drunk last night last on the sofa. They didn’t bother waking him to say goodbye, but Dean made sure to leave a note. As they walked to get their cab Sam’s excitement grew and grew until he was shaking. Dean looked no calmer as he was grinning from ear to ear. They greeted a couple of people on the way, and each time Sam gripped the tickets which he concealed in his pocket a little tighter. He was a tad bit paranoid that someone was going to take away his ticket- take away his dream.  
Riding in the cab was unusual. Sure, Sam had ridden in a car a couple of times before, but he’d always been in the front. This time he’d had to squeeze himself in with Dean and their luggage, which granted wasn’t actually that much but felt like loads when it all had to be forced into that small space. The driver was an elderly man with white hair who kept glancing at them, probably wondering what they were up to. The ride was silent, except for the few pleasantries they exchanged about the weather. They paid their fare, and the driver dropped them off at the docks- well, as close to the docks as he could get, as many people were swarming round, saying goodbyes and checking their tickets. Sam eagerly looked out the window. There were so many different people. Some looked like them and some were obviously very rich, with the ladies wearing pretty dresses with their hair done up and the men in expensive suits.  
Sam dropped his luggage in surprise when he saw the actual ship, and he was pretty sure his jaw was hanging open. It was beautiful, absolutely massive, with the base part being black, and the upper part being white. There were four long pillars, and they too were white. The ship was bobbing on the water, looking magnificent, and Sam certainly wasn’t the only person who stopped to marvel at it. “Come on.” Dean’s voice pulled Sam out of his thoughts, and he let himself be dragged by Dean to where they had to go. From what they could see, the First Class people were being allowed on first, then the Second Class, then the Third Class. They waited around with some of the other passengers who were like them. Sam had to stifle his chuckle when Dean started making fun of and doing impressions of the First Class people. But then Dean noticed a man who was boarding the ship, and he nudged Sam.  
“Hey, Sammy. That boy is real cute, right?” Sam looked over to where he was pointing, and he saw a man with black hair, and even from this distance, he could see bright blue eyes. While he wasn’t exactly Sam’s type, he was still very handsome, and Dean seemed transfixed. Once the blue eyed man had boarded the boat, Dean shook his head and seemed to notice Sam again. He chuckled weakly when Sam raised an eyebrow. “Huh. You know me, Sammy, always been a sucker for a pretty face.” Sam nodded, that was certainly true. They started letting the Second Class people on then, and they shuffled forward. It didn’t take long until they were being ushered onto the boat. Sam walked on in a daze, not believing that this was really happening.  
He was slightly surprised by their bedroom, as even though it was Third Class Sam was expecting it to be a little nicer. The room had two small, slightly dirty looking beds. It was dark and damp and at the very bottom of the boat. There was one small chest of drawers to put clothes in, and that was it for furniture. Dean didn’t seem bothered by their living conditions. He just threw his bag on the bed on the left, and Sam did the same on his own bed. Dean suggested they go to get some food from the dining room, and made an offhand comment about maybe seeing the blue eyed man again. Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, he was obviously First Class, he won’t be in our dining room. Get over it.” He just shrugged. Sam was feeling a little claustrophobic, and he decided to go up on the deck and get some fresh air.  
The two brothers said their goodbyes, agreeing to meet up for dinner later on that night. After getting lost a couple of times, Sam managed to find the deck, and he felt his heart almost stop when he saw a man leaning over the side. He jogged over to the man, shouting, “Wait!” He wasn’t going to watch a man jump to his death, not if he could stop it.  
It seemed to take an age to reach the other man, but when he finally did, Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him so that he was no longer in danger of falling. He looked the man up and down, checking that he wasn’t hurt. One of the first things he noticed was big, bright eyes. The man was also really, really short, but didn’t look to be that younger than himself. He was still gripping the man’s arm out of shock and fright. “What…Why? Were you going to jump? You shouldn’t do that, it’s dangerous,” he spluttered, confused and shaken up.  
“I’m engaged,” was the first thing the man said. Sam immediately dropped his arm and took a few steps back, holding his arms up in defence.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to come onto you, I promise. You just looked like you were about to jump…” Sam said sheepishly.  
“No, that’s not what I meant. I thinking about jumping because I’m engaged. Though I probably wouldn’t have done it. But my mother has decided that I have to marry this thirty year old douchebag because his family has money. I mean, I’m only seventeen! And I’m supposed to be all grateful and affectionate because he brought us First Class tickets, like a give a damn. I hate him, and she won’t let me get out of this.” The man sighed heavily. “Jumping seemed to be the only way to stop this, and it was dramatic enough for me.”  
Sam frowned. He knew that some people had arranged marriages, but he’d never met someone that was actually in that situation. He figured that if someone didn’t want to go through with the marriage, they wouldn’t have to. He was wrong, but he was glad that this man hadn’t jumped. Remembering his manners, he stuck a hand out. “Sam. Sam Winchester,” he said, and the man gripped his hand.  
“Gabriel Novak.” They grinned at each other. “Nice to meet you, Sam.”  
“Likewise.”  
Then a voice called something out from behind Sam. The man, Gabriel, dropped his hand like it had been scalded and took a few steps away from Sam. Another man came over and wrapped an arm around Gabriel. He was quite tall, though not as tall as Sam, and he had dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He could have been conventionally attractive, but he was currently glaring and frowning, and that warped all his features. “Who’s this, sweetie?” He asked, turning to Gabriel, who looked at the floor and sighed.  
“His name is Sam. He saved me from nearly falling over the side. So he basically saved my life. I think you should repay him for that.” Gabriel insisted, subtly inching away from the other man. “Sam, this is my fiancé I was telling you about. His name is Lucifer.” Sam nodded to the other man, who barely regarded him in return, apart from reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few coins to hand to Sam.  
“That’s for helping this idiot not fall off. I’m very grateful,” he said in an insincere voice. Sam shrugged, and told him it was no problem, but Gabriel looked outraged.  
“Seriously? That’s all I’m worth to you? A couple of coins?” Gabriel asked, glaring, stepping fully out of his fiancés embrace, and folding his arms.  
Lucifer just sighed, as if used to Gabriel’s outbursts. “Of course not darling, how stupid of me.” He plastered a fake smiled on his face. “Sam, it would be a great pleasure of mine if you would accompany us for dinner tonight. I’ll introduce you to mine and Gabriel’s family, to thank you for helping him out.”  
Sam shifted uncomfortably, and cleared his throat. “Uh, I’m over in Third Class, so I don’t know whether or not I’m allowed to eat with you.”  
Lucifer sneered at that, looking Sam up and down and grimacing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriel cut him off. “That doesn’t matter. We invited you, therefore you’re allowed to come, isn’t that right, Luce?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucifer smiled a tight lipped smile, but nodded anyway.  
“It would be my pleasure.” Sam wasn’t convinced but he accepted the offer anyway, and arranged to meet them in the First Class dining room for dinner that night at seven o’clock. Until then, Sam had some free time on his hands. He bid farewell to Lucifer and Gabriel, slightly upset that he couldn’t talk more to Gabriel (he seemed interesting) but glad to get away from that Lucifer.  
Sam wandered off, exploring the boat a little more, wasting some time until he had to be at dinner. He didn’t see Dean anywhere, so he decided to go back to their bedroom and wash up for dinner. He changed into slightly nicer clothes, and attempted to tame his hair. When he left the room, he bumped hard into a pretty blonde girl, and he immediately grabbed her so she wouldn’t fall. After that, they found somewhere to sit and they started talking. Sam found out her name was Jess. She lived actually quite near Sam, and she was training to be a nurse. They chatted for quite a while until it was time for Sam to go to dinner. He promised that he’d come and find her after, and they could talk more. He made his way over to the First Class dining room, feeling extremely underdressed. He was surrounded by people in suits and fancy dresses, more diamonds than he could count and lots of fancy hair dos. A couple of people glanced at him in confusion, but nobody stopped to ask him what he was doing.  
He spotted Gabriel and Lucifer pretty quickly. They were on the edge of a small group of people standing just outside the dining room, bickering and glaring at each other. He stood awkwardly near them, until Gabriel spotted him and grabbed his wrist. “Sam!” He exclaimed, before turning to his family. “Everyone this is Sam, my hero.” He pretended to swoon, and Sam laughed while Gabriel’s family sighed. “This is my brother Michael,” Gabriel started, gesturing to a man who looked to be about Dean’s age, “And this is Balthazar, and this is Raphael, Anna, my mother and father, Lucifer’s mother and father, and, lastly, my cousin Castiel.” Gabriel motioned to each person in turn, and Sam wasn’t that surprised by all the ridiculous names. The richer people tended to do that, for some odd reason. Sam was surprised to see the boy named Castiel, as he was the blue eyed person that Dean had thought was attractive.  
They went into the dining room, and thankfully nobody stopped them to question why Sam was with them. He was happy to be sat next to Gabriel, because at least he had someone to talk to. The food was odd. It all seemed so fancy, with little sprigs of greens on everything, and weird tasting sauces, and there was also a ridiculous amount of it. All his life Sam had seen his dad and Dean work hard to put food on his table, and here there were people picking at their food, not even eating it, and throwing it away. The amount wasted was terrible, and Sam felt himself actually getting annoyed. The conversation between the richer people was uninteresting, something about a woman who never got married and what a shame it was, and a man who denounced his family after a fight. It basically just seemed like stupid gossip, and Sam was bored within minutes. Gabriel didn’t seem any more interested than he was, so Sam started up a conversation with him. “So, Gabriel, are you still at school now?”  
Gabriel looked over at him, and shook his head. “I was being home-schooled, but now that I’m engaged to Lucifer I’m getting ready for married life, whatever the hell that means.” He didn’t seem too happy about that. “What about you?”  
“I was at school, and honestly, I loved it.” He started. “I finished a few months ago, and now I’m waiting on a scholarship. I want to go to law school, but it’s so expensive, so I’m hoping to get in for free. If I don’t, well, I don’t exactly have a plan B.” Gabriel nodded along, and sighed.  
“I’m so jealous. I wish I could have done something else, gone to school for longer, and met more people. I don’t want to just get married and stay at home, I want to work, go out, do things with my life, but now I guess I never will.” Gabriel sounded equal parts jealous and upset. He did keep his voice quiet though, Sam assumed so his family wouldn’t hear. “This is just so boring. These people are so boring.”  
Sam knew exactly how he felt, and he suddenly came up with a crazy idea. Before he could talk himself out of it, or think about what a stupid idea it was, he leaned forward to whisper in Gabriel’s ear. “Do you think you could get away from them for a night?” Gabriel looked slightly confused and a little taken back, but he nodded enthusiastically. “Meet me on the deck in ten minutes.” Sam stood up, and thanked Lucifer and the rest of them for inviting him, and he didn’t flinch when everyone ignored him. He left the dining room, and went up to the deck to wait for Gabriel, there were a couple of people milling around, but Sam took no notice of them. Obviously he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure, but he assumed everyone would be having more fun down in the Third Class dining room. He figured he could take his new friend down there, and then out for some dancing. It would be fun.  
It didn’t tale Gabriel long to meet him up on the deck. “What are we doing up here?” He asked, and, because Sam couldn’t think of a reason not to, he grabbed Gabriel’s hand, and started pulling him towards his dining room.  
“We’re going to have some food, some good food, not the ridiculous crap they tried to give you in the First Class dining room, and then we’re going dancing.” Sam insisted, and Gabriel squeezed his hand, and jogged along to keep up with Sam’s long strides.  
“I have a feeling that you’re going to be a bad influence on me, Sam Winchester.” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.  
“I couldn’t agree more.” Sam said, winking over at his new friend.

They made their way down to the dining room, and Gabriel’s hand felt so warm and kind of perfect in his hand that he didn’t bother pulling away. The Third Class dining room was a lot different to the First Class one, there was a lot more people down here, and there was loud music playing. There was food piled up on the tables, foods that Sam actually recognised, mostly slabs of meat and vegetables. He saw a familiar blonde head, and he tugged Gabriel over to Jessica. He took a seat next to her, and watched as Gabriel sat down next to him. The atmosphere was better here, everyone was chatting, laughter filling the room. He turned to Jess, who reached him into a one-armed hug, and kissed his cheek. “Hey, Sam. I wasn’t expecting to see you until later. Who’s your friend?” She asked politely, tilting her head towards Gabriel.  
“Oh, that’s Gabriel. Long story short, he nearly fell off the rail of the boat, I pulled him back, he invited me to dinner, the First Class dinners were too boring, so I brought him down here instead.” Jess nodded, and Sam turned to smile at Gabriel, who he noticed was pouting and frowning. Sam brushed it off, he was probably just feeling weird being down here.  
They loaded their plates up with food, and Gabriel sat quietly, stabbing his food with his fork and sighing dramatically every couple of minutes. He basically ignored Jess every time she spoke to him, and he only spoke with monosyllabic answers whenever Sam asked him a question. It was a little annoying for Sam. He could understand that Gabriel was a little uncomfortable with all these people who were so different from him, but he could at least try to be polite, like Sam did with all those First Class people. They cleaned their plates pretty quickly, and Jess left to go see her cousin or something. Sam wasn’t exactly listening.  
There was a ballroom next to the dining room, and Sam heard a Snow Patrol Berlin song come on that he loved. He gestured towards the ballroom and stood up, offering his hand to Gabriel. “Do you want to go and dance?” he asked, and Gabriel nodded. They walked over to the dance floor, where many people were dancing in pairs, groups and few even by themselves. A fun, upbeat song was playing, but it finished when they reached the floor. A slow song came on, and most people split up into pairs. Sam turned to Gabriel, who shrugged and wound his arms around Sam’s neck, who, in return, wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. They swayed from side to side, gradually getting closer, until Gabriel was pressed against his chest. “You’re far too tall.” Gabriel mumbled into his chest, and Sam bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.  
“It’s okay, Gabriel,” he insisted. “One day you will grow to the height of a normal adult. Maybe.” Gabriel then purposely stood on his toe, and Sam pouted at him. They spotted Jess with a man hanging off her arm, and the stopped dancing to chat with her for a few minutes. Once Jess and her man had walked off, they resumed dancing.  
“So… When did you and Jess start dating?” Gabriel asked casually and Sam stopped moving.  
“Jess and I? Dating? No, no, we’re just friends. I only met her today, on the boat. She’s nice and everything, but no,” Sam insisted, and he was pretty sure that Gabriel sighed in relief.  
“Oh, that’s nice. So you’re not with anybody?” Sam shook his head in answer to the question, and Gabriel grinned.  
“Not that it matters to you.” Sam reminded him. “You’re engaged.” He tried to not let any sadness bleed into his voice, but he was pretty sure he sounded a little disappointed.  
“Yeah, I am.” Now Gabriel definitely sounded disappointed, but Sam wasn’t going to take it personally. Gabriel was upset because he was marrying that ass Lucifer, not because he couldn’t be with Sam. Hell, they’d only just met. Sam shouldn’t even be thinking about being with Gabriel, they hardly knew each other, but that didn’t stop Sam from imagining things. He can’t really be blamed, he hadn’t been with anyone in a long time and Gabriel was really pretty. “But I’m working on it. I don’t want to be engaged, not to him anyway. I’m going to do something.”  
“Can I suggest not jumping off a boat?” Sam smiled, and twirled Gabriel around. He wasn’t exactly a shabby dancer, no matter what Dean says. Gabriel nodded and laughed.  
“I promise I won’t, you have my word, Sam.” The song gradually came to an end then, and people were being ushered out of the dining room. They walked out with the rest of the people, and Sam, being ever the gentleman, walked Gabriel to his bedroom.  
“I had a surprising amount of fun tonight, Sam,” Gabriel said when they were outside his door.  
“Me too,” Sam agreed, and felt himself blush bright red when Gabriel leaned up to kiss his cheek. Gabriel said a final goodbye, and went back into his room. Sam stood outside the door for a few seconds, touching the spot where Gabriel had kissed him. Once he got over the shock he made his way back down to his own bedroom. He let himself in and saw Dean sitting on the bed, laying down with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. 

“Sam… Sam I’m in love,” Dean said with a dreamy look on his face. Sam shook his head and sat down on the bed to pull off his shoes. He then changed into his pyjamas and finally turned to Dean.  
“You’re in love? Who with?” Sam wasn’t impressed, Dean wasn’t exactly the type of person to fall in love, he was more of a one night stand kind of guy. The closest thing he’d had to a proper relationship was with a girl named Lisa, but even that hadn’t lasted long. However, Sam had never seen this lovesick look on Dean’s face before, it was different.  
“I don’t know his name. But if was the man who we saw getting on the boat this morning? The really pretty one?” Dean said excitedly, sitting up and making wild gestures with his hands. “I haven’t exactly spoken to him yet, but I was trying to find the bathroom, and I accidentally bumped into him and he said sorry. How polite is that? He said sorry when I bumped into him. I couldn’t say anything, and I probably looked like a bit of creeper, because I was just staring at his eyes. God, Sammy, his eyes, they’re so blue. He went over to a woman, but she looked like his mother or something, not a girlfriend or a wife. I just need to know his name.”  
“Castiel. His name is Castiel,” Sam said, getting comfortable on his bed. It wasn’t that he was uninterested in what Dean had to say, but he knew his brother. He’d be over it in a couple of days, and Sam wanted to talk to him about Gabriel. Dean shot up out of bed, and sat on the edge of Sam’s bed, gripping his arm.  
“You know his name? How do you know his name?” Dean said in a rush, stumbling over his words.  
“I met this man, Gabriel, and Castiel is his cousin. We all had dinner together. He seems nice,” Sam said, and Dean was staring at him intently.  
“Tell me more. His name is Castiel? That’s a weird name. You had dinner with them? Why?”  
Sam shook his head, and sighed. “It’s a long story. But it’ll never happen, Dean. They’re totally different from us. A relationship would never work, okay?”  
Dean frowned, but climbed back into his own bed. “It doesn’t matter if we’re different. I like him, I’ll talk to him. Just you wait, Sammy,” Dean insisted, and Sam just nodded. He had no energy left to argue with his brother.  
“Whatever you say, Dean. Goodnight.” Dean wished him a goodnight as well.  
Despite how tired he was, Sam just couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, shuffling around on his bed, huffing angrily when he couldn’t get comfortable. When he was at home and he couldn’t sleep, Sam tended to throw on a jacket and go for a walk around the block to clear his head. As far as he knew, there was no curfew or any rules forbidding him to go for a walk.  
Quietly, so he wouldn’t wake up Dean, Sam pulled on a jacket and left their room. He didn’t have an exact idea of where he wanted to go, but the deck seemed as good a place as any, especially since it would be cold and refreshing out there. Sam made his way to the deck and was glad to see that he was alone up there. He grabbed onto one of the rails and looked out onto the sea. It was surprisingly calm, the waves hitting the boat gently, and the night sky was actually kind of beautiful. It was really dark, but the stars were twinkling and the full moon combined with the lights from the boat made enough light so that the darkness didn’t feel too oppressive. Sam didn’t know how long he stood there, just holding the rail, staring out into the water, until a voice startles him out of his trace.  
“You know,” a familiar voice drawled, “A smart man once told me that leaning over the rails like that was dangerous.” Sam didn’t turn around, and he felt Gabriel come and stand next to him.  
“What are you doing out here?” Sam asked, finally looking over at Gabriel. He was wearing the clothes he’d been wearing at dinner, and Sam felt very exposed in his pyjamas. At least he had his jacket.  
“Lucifer and I had a big fight, and I didn’t want to sleep in there with him. I was just going to go and sleep with my cousin Castiel, that’s what I usually do anyway, when I saw a ridiculously tall person leaning over the rails. I thought to myself, the only person that could possibly be that tall is Sam Winchester, and I couldn’t let you do something so dangerous. Where would the world be without your pretty face?” Gabriel teased, nudging Sam with his elbow.  
“What did you and Lucifer, I still think that’s a stupid name by the way, have a fight about?” Sam asked, hating himself for the happiness he felt at Gabriel and Lucifer getting into a fight. He hardly knew Lucifer. Hell, he even hardly knew Gabriel, but he could tell that Lucifer was not good enough for Gabriel.  
“What we always fight about,” Gabriel said softly, and there was a surprising about of pain in his voice. Sam had to suppress the urge to pull him into a hug. “He says I’m not affectionate enough, which basically means I won’t sleep with him. And he doesn’t like my family and I don’t like his. I don’t even like him. He’s a pretentious asshole, who thinks he’s better than everyone else because his family has money.” His voice got angrier and angrier until he was basically shouting. Sam just let him shout, it sounded as if he needed it.  
“I don’t want to marry him,” Gabriel said in a quiet voice, looking down at his feet.  
“You don’t have to,” Sam said firmly. He always used to envy the richer people. They could afford whatever they wanted, they didn’t know what it was like to go hungry, but this made him seriously rethink. Neither his dad nor Dean cared about who he was with or who he wanted to marry. In his family the only thing that mattered was if you loved them (and if they were at least a seven out of ten, according to Dean.) Seeing Gabriel so upset over who he was being forced to marry was actually pretty infuriating. Nobody should marry anyone who they didn’t love.  
“I do,” Gabriel sighed. “I’ve tried telling mother that I cannot stand him, but she just doesn’t care. She thinks it’ll be a good financial investment or something.”  
“You’re a person, not a financial investment,” Sam said, and he tentatively wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. “Just run away. Be that kid,” he suggested with a laugh.  
Gabriel smirked, and cuddled closer into Sam. “You’ll come with me, right? I don’t want to go alone, you’ll have to run away with me. It’ll be great,” Gabriel said excitedly, and Sam nodded.  
“We can make it work. How about, when we get to England, instead of seeing the sights and getting back on the boat to come back to America, we just stay in England? That way we’ll eventually pick up great accents, and I won’t have to marry Lucifer and you get to spend all of your time with me, isn’t that great for you?” he said sarcastically, and Sam shrugged.  
“Spending all my time with you sounds pretty great to me.” Sam said, and Gabriel looked up at him in surprise at Sam’s serious tone. In reality it was only a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Sam of just staring at Gabriel until he slowly inched forward. He was screaming at himself in his head to not do it, Gabriel was engaged, and it would be all different kinds of wrong. But it was dark, and quiet and Gabriel was looking at him with those big, bright eyes. Sam couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips against Gabriel’s even if he wanted to. The shorter man froze up against him and Sam pulled away quickly. Had he misread the signals? He thought Gabriel had wanted this, but he was obviously wrong. Obviously he was wrong, Gabriel was getting married, and he was from such a different background to Sam that it was laughable. He was so out of Sam’s league that it would be crazy of Sam to think they could be anything other than friends.  
Sam was cut out of his thought by Gabriel smashing his lips against his own, and Gabriel’s fingers being tangled into his hair. He kissed him back enthusiastically. He couldn’t help but think about how terribly romantic this was, out in the dark with the stars and the moon and a faint breeze, while Gabriel’s lips moved perfectly against his own. The kiss was pretty chaste, not too deep or heated, and Sam thought it was the greatest first kiss any two people could have. That was until Gabriel pushed him away, hard, and cupped a hand over his mouth.  
“No, no, no. That did not just happen. No. You can’t tell anyone, okay? Promise? I’m engaged, and even though I don’t like him it doesn’t mean I can go around doing things like that. You’re just so nice and tall and we can’t do that again,” Gabriel said, wide eyed, looking so freaked out, his hair in disarray and his lips red and puffy.  
Sam was about to reassure him, but Gabriel just shook his head, and ran off. Sam considered going after him, but figured Gabriel probably needed some alone time. He went back to his bedroom, pulled his jacket off, and laid down on his bed. Dean was muttering in his sleep, drooling a little bit. He had to hold back a chuckle at that. He stared at the ceiling, replaying the kiss over and over again in his head, a little smile forming on his lips. He knew he should feel regret. Gabriel obviously did, but he couldn’t. It had just been too good and felt so right to have Gabriel all pressed up against him. But, like Gabriel had said, they can’t do it again, so if Sam wants to sit and revel in the memory of it, he damn well will. He wasn’t exactly sure when he fell asleep, but he slept straight through the night until Dean shook him awake the next morning.  
They went down to breakfast together, where they spotted Jess, and Sam introduced Dean to her. They sat around and chatted for a while, not about anything interesting, but it was nice all the same. The food was amazing, so much better than anything he had at home. It was interesting to listen to all the different people talking. There were a few nice looking people around, enough to get his mind off of Gabriel, anyway, but there was nobody that particularly caught his eyes. At least the food was good, he thought bitterly, stabbing at his bacon. Dean said goodbye to him even though he hadn’t finished his food yet, but Sam didn’t question it. He finished his breakfast slowly and decided to go and check out the general room. He went to gulp down his glass of water before he left, but his hand jerked and he spilt it all over himself. Cursing under his breath, Sam trudged his way back to his room to change his shirt. He flung the door open, and the sight that greeted him was more than a little traumatic.  
Dean was sitting on his bed, shirt unbuttoned but not off, and no trousers on, with Castiel on his lap, who was totally naked, and his hand was shoved down Dean’s underwear. They looked like they were trying to eat each other’s faces. Sam managed a pained noise before he slammed the door shut. “Get dressed. I want you to introduce me to your boyfriend, Dean.” He said, and stood outside the door, tapping his foot impatiently. After a few minutes, Dean said that the could come in, and him and Castiel were sitting far apart on the bed, clothes rumpled and not buttoned up properly, their hair is disarray, and sheepish grins on their face.  
“Sam. It’s nice to see you again. What a coincidence it is that you and Dean are brothers,” he said in a polite tone, while Dean nodded. Sam pointed to the two of them in turn.  
“So what did this happen?” he asked, and Dean smiled a dopey grin.  
“This morning, I guess. It did all go very quickly.” Dean reached over and entwined his fingers through Castiel’s.  
“Great, that’s just great,” Sam choked out, trying to burn the mental image of his brother naked out of his head. “I’m going to go anywhere but here, and you two do whatever you want to do. I don’t need the details. I’ll make sure to knock when I come back.” They both looked super happy at that, and they ushered Sam out of the room.  
He thought it was kind of unfair that his brother could proposition a guy one morning, and have him in this bed within the hour, but, well, Dean didn’t tend to go for men who were engaged. It was Sam’s fault, really. He should start liking people who are obtainable, who he has a chance with. But that was far too easy, and Sam’s life just couldn’t be easy for once. Sam found it difficult for people to catch his interest back home. Everyone was boring and so similar. Gabriel seemed different. He still didn’t know him quite as well as he would have liked, but he wanted the chance to. Of course Sam had to go and fuck it all up by kissing him, but Gabriel had kissed him back. Even if it had only been for a short while, Gabriel had reciprocated, and Sam couldn’t forget about that.  
He figured that an apology really was needed. He had wronged Gabriel, but he didn’t know the first place to start looking. He didn’t think he’d be allowed in any of the First Class rooms, not without any people who were actually allowed in there accompanying him, anyway. He didn’t supposed Gabriel would be out on the deck, either. Sam was going to pointedly avoid it himself. Or, on second thought, Sam thought that he should maybe give Gabriel a little time to cool down.  
Sam decided that he hadn’t done enough exploring of the boat, and going on a walk to clear his thoughts sounded nice. That plan was quickly diminished when he saw Jess just outside the dining room. He went over to speak to her, and they agreed to go to the General Room so they could sit and talk some more. Sam learnt that Jess had just broken up with her sweetheart back home, and when she asked if he had one, Sam sighed, and shrugged.  
“There’s this guy…,” he started uneasily, and Jess nodded. “I like him, though I actually hardly know you (him?), but I feel like I have a connection with him? Something special.” She smiled, and asked if he thought they were going to be together. Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that, and shake his head.  
“No. Definitely no. I, uh. I did something stupid. He’s actually engaged, and I kissed him. He told me he couldn’t do it.”  
“You shouldn’t have kissed him,” Jess said bluntly, and Sam agreed miserably. “You should try it with someone who is going to reciprocate your feelings. Someone who likes you, and isn’t attached.” She moved a little closer, and Sam felt himself lean forward in response.  
Then her lips were on his, and she was practically climbing into his lap. Sam kissed her back automatically for a few seconds, before the sound of someone gasping made him wrench back. Gabriel was standing in the doorway, his eyebrows raised and his arms folded. The glare he was giving Sam was impressive, and Sam wasn’t too proud to admit that he was a little scared. Gabriel turned, and walked away from the room. Sam muttered a quick goodbye to Jess and followed after him, jogging so that he could catch up. Once he was close enough, Sam reached out, and grabbed Gabriel’s arm, and pulled him so that they were facing each other. Gabriel didn’t look him in the eye, and Sam shuffled nervously.  
“So,” Gabriel said, forcing a laugh. “You know, if you go round kissing a load of people, I’m not going to feel special.”  
Sam shook his head. “You know you’re special. She kissed me, I didn’t kiss her. Like I said before, we’re not dating. We’re just friends.”  
Gabriel shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, but he was fiddling with his sleeve, and he still wouldn’t look right at him. “I’m sorry for running out last night. I just, if Lucifer saw us, you know.” Sam understood, he really did. It had been his fault. Anyway, Gabriel and Lucifer’s relationship seemed rocky enough as it is, Sam shouldn’t be going in there and complicating things further by trying to have something with Gabriel. Sam hated to think of himself as the bad guy, but, in this situation, he was. He was the one that kissed an engaged man. However, Gabriel didn’t seem too mad at him, and the kiss had just been so good that he was having a hard time regretting it.  
“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have kissed you; that was my fault. I know you and Lucifer are together. I shouldn’t have,” Sam insisted, but Gabriel smiled softly at him.  
“I kissed you back, and I’m going to apologise for that. So, we’re even. Friends?” he asked, sticking his hand out.  
“Friends,” Sam agreed, shaking his hand.  
“Do you know what friends do?” Gabriel asked.  
“What?”  
“Go eat lunch.” Sam nodded enthusiastically. They agreed to go to the Third Class dining room, as it was a lot more fun there. Sam was a little bit hesitant, as he was worried that Jess would be there, and he felt a little awkward about running out on her just after they kissed. But his grumbling stomach allowed him to power through, and they went to get some food.

“You walked in on what?” Gabriel exclaimed. They’d eaten a ridiculous amount of food, and Sam was just telling Gabriel about what he had seen between Dean and Castiel. Gabriel had nearly spit out his drink, and he had burst out laughing. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to tell Gabriel what he’d seen, if they wanted to keep it a secret or something, but the amusement on Gabriel’s face was worth it.  
“I’ve never seen Dean like this, though,” Sam said wistfully, trying to not let his jealousy show. “He seems happy, the way he looks at Castiel, and the way Castiel looks at him is amazing. I want that,” he said quietly, moving the food around on his plate absentmindedly. Gabriel reached out and gripped his hand, smiling up at him.  
“You will. Of course you will. You’re far too pretty not to,” he said with a wink. “Just don’t end up like me, engaged to a man who acts like a massive dick to overcompensate for something he hasn’t got,” Gabriel said lewdly, and Sam doubled over laughing.  
“Well, I can assure you that I don’t have that problem.” Sam waggled his eyebrows, still laughing, and Gabriel joined in. They were getting some odd looks, but Sam was beyond caring, everything was just funnier when he was with Gabriel, he wanted to laugh and smile.  
Gabriel let his eyes drag up and down Sam’s body obviously. “I can tell.” Sam blushed, and their laughing tapered off, until they were sitting in companionable silence. A few minutes later, Dean and Castiel joined them, looking flustered. Sam was pretty sure Castiel was wearing Dean’s shirt. It was sickeningly cute. Gabriel kept making obscene gestures and innuendoes, which had Sam snickering every time, and Dean flipping him off. They all arranged to meet again for dinner, and Dean and Cas went to go off and have a ‘romantic walk’ or something. Sam wasn’t really listening. He wished he wasn’t watching when he saw Dean slap Cas’ ass, but nope, he had to see that. Gabriel wolf whistled after them, before turning to Sam.  
“So, what are we going to do today?” he asked, and Sam shrugged.  
“Won’t you have to go and see your family? Or go and see Lucifer?” Gabriel grimaced, but he shook his head firmly.  
“I don’t want to see him today, I want to spend time with you today.” Sam couldn’t help but grin at that, and he nodded.  
“Sounds good to me.” 

They spent the day wandering around the boat, pretty much everywhere open to them due to Gabriel’s first class status, and just talking. He learnt a lot about Gabriel, about his likes and dislikes, about how he likes his food, and about his upbringing. Gabriel was hesitant about talking about his past. It sounded like he wasn’t shown a lot of love when he was little. His father left when he was only a baby. Thankfully most of their money came from his mother’s side, so they weren’t left with nothing. Gabriel didn’t get along with his brothers, they were apparently stuck up and pretentious, but he was pretty close with Castiel, or ‘Cassie’ as he was fondly nicknamed. Gabriel hardly talks to his mother, apparently Gabriel reminds her too much of his father. The only one he spends time with is Castiel, who is a lot more fun once you get to know him, according to Gabriel.  
Sam in turn tells him about how amazing he thinks Dean is, about how he knows that his father tries, and that when his mother died it crushed John more than any of them, but Sam can’t help but resent him anyway, about how he thinks he should have worked harder to keep the family going, and how the pressure he puts on Dean is not okay. He tells him about his dream to be a lawyer, and his secret dream to be an artist.  
“You draw?” Gabriel asks, shock evident in his voice.  
“Yeah, sometimes. Occasionally, a bit. I like it, but I’m not very good. Not really, anyway, I don’t know,” Sam said, stumbling and spluttering. It was embarrassing, and he hadn’t meant to let it slip that drawing was a passion of his. It wasn’t exactly an attractive quality. Gabriel didn’t seem to think so though. He went on about how cool that was, and how Sam should draw him one day.  
“Wait,” he exclaimed excitedly, “Draw me right now! Seriously, I want you to. I’ll do anything. Please?” Sam had always been a sucker for puppy dog eyes, and he found himself agreeing to draw Gabriel back in his room. He hadn’t really drawn many people, but he figured that it could be good practise, and if there was anybody that he would want to draw, it would be Gabriel.  
They went up to Gabriel’s room, sneaking up discreetly so nobody would see. Once they got up there, Gabriel went rooting into the dresser and found some complimentary paper and a couple of pencils. They weren’t as nice as the one Sam got for his birthday, but they would do. Gabriel’s room was absolutely nothing like the dump Sam was forced to stay in. He had a massive gold and red silk bed, which made Sam uncomfortable to look at. Gabriel had probably slept in there with Lucifer, and a red sofa, with a gold chandelier and all sorts of trinkets and ornaments. Gabriel jokingly posed up against the wall, and then the door, pouting and winking. Sam laughed, and told Gabriel to just sit on the bed.  
He laid down, splaying himself all over it, eyes closed, and tongue lolling out.  
“Sexy,” Sam remarked with a chuckle, and Gabriel sat up, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Do you know what would be sexy…?” he drawled, unbuttoning the top button.  
Sam felt his eyes widen, and he nearly dropped the pencil in his hand. “No, uh, what?” Gabriel didn’t reply, but he slowly shrugged off his shirt, maintaining eye contact with Sam the whole time. He watched every movement, taking in every detail greedily, pencil held firmly in his hand so he wouldn’t drop it. He audibly gasped when Gabriel started pulling off his trousers, and then his underwear. Sam watched intently as Gabriel slowly became naked in front of him. That last thing he took off was his engagement ring, which he pointedly threw onto the floor on the other side of the room. He then positioned himself on the bed to make himself more comfortable, and so that Sam could see everything.  
“Is this position okay for you?” Gabriel asked innocently. Sam nodded, not knowing where to look. He cursed himself every time his eyes drifted downwards from Gabriel’s face, especially since he smirked every time he caught Sam’s eyes wandering. Determined not to be distracted, Sam started on sketching the outline of Gabriel’s face. It was difficult when Gabriel couldn’t seem to stay still, the pencil wasn’t that great, and Sam was slightly aroused, but he carried on. He made sure to draw all the details of his face. Every line, every crease and every strand of hair had to be in the right place. When he got to drawing Gabriel’s hands, he didn’t include the engagement ring. It was a surprisingly sensual experience, which Sam was enjoying very much,  
He knew logically that he shouldn’t be drawing a naked man who was engaged, but Gabriel had started the whole naked thing, so who was he to say no? It would definitely give him something to think about during his, uh, alone time. He wasn’t sure how long he sat, just soaking in the details of Gabriel’s body, and then getting them all down. It could have been an hour, it could have been two. Time didn’t seem to work the same while Gabriel was laying down naked in front of him. His body was lightly tanned all over, with a splattering of freckles here and there. He ached to just reach out and touch the skin that had been presented to him, but he didn’t. He knew that there was a line that he shouldn’t cross. Gabriel soon got impatient, and started shuffling a little on the bed.  
“Stop moving.”  
“Make me.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow in a challenge, and Sam backed down. However, Gabriel did minimise his wriggling on the bed, and Sam could draw him easier. Sam’s hand was just starting to cramp when he suggested a break. Gabriel sighed in relief, and sat up on the bed, gesturing for Sam to join him. He sat down next to Gabriel, who still hadn’t put any clothes on, and they stared at the ceiling in companionable silence. Gabriel reached out to entwine their fingers, and Sam let him, closing his eyes, fully relaxed. He’d never actually laid in bed with anyone for purely innocent –well, as innocent as one can be when you’re lying next to a naked person- reasons. His hand started feeling better, less cramped, when he opened his eyes and suggested that they carried on. But, Gabriel had somehow managed to fall asleep, his hand still firmly in Sam’s. He looked so innocent and peaceful while he slept, and Sam didn’t have the heart to wake him. He slowly untangled his hand from Gabriel’s, and sat up on the bed. He grabbed the pencil and the piece of paper with the drawing on it, and flipped it over. He started drawing again, but this time, he drew Gabriel sleeping, as he looked for too adorable to let the opportunity pass.  
Sam was surprised at how much of a heavy sleeper Gabriel was. When he was awake Gabriel was constantly jittery, talking a hundred miles an hour and tapping his feet, always moving. While he was asleep Gabriel was utterly still, not making a sound apart from the occasional snuffling noise. It was very intimate, sitting in the quiet room drawing Gabriel like this, but for Sam, it was just as enjoyable as drawing him naked. It was rather bittersweet, though, as Sam knew this would probably be the only time he’d see Gabriel asleep. It wasn’t like there was a future where he’d fall asleep with Gabriel and then wake up next to him. For the time being Gabriel could throw his engagement ring across the room, and Sam could draw him without it, but it didn’t change the fact that when they stepped off this boat, Gabriel was still going to marry Lucifer, and Sam was still going to end up alone.  
If he was a smart man, Sam would have called this whole thing off sooner. He wouldn’t let it get this far, he wouldn’t have let himself get this enamoured with an engaged man. But even that wasn’t the only issue. There was no way in which Gabriel’s family would let them be together, not when they’re at the top of society when Sam’s family are barely scraping by. But that would be too difficult, and Sam was enjoying what little time he had with Gabriel. Although Sam had a slight suspicion that all of this meant a lot more to Sam that it did to him. Gabriel obviously had family issues, and Sam wouldn’t be surprised if this thing –whatever this thing was- that they had was just another way of Gabriel getting back at his family for forcing him to marry Lucifer. Gabriel wouldn’t want this to be a long term thing, to see how this plays out, not like Sam does. But that’s okay, Sam told himself, because what was happening now was good enough for him, and he’d always remember this trip fondly. Many of his friends back home had had summer flings from where they’ve stayed with family for the holidays or taken some time off work, and Sam had always been envious of the wistful way in which they had spoken about the lovers they had met. He figured that Gabriel would be his ‘summer fling’, something which he could recall with happiness, and because their relationship would be over so quickly, it would never turn sour, never be ruined. It would always be perfect.  
It did sound nice, but Sam couldn’t help but want more. Gabriel was the first person that he could imagine himself having a future with. But Sam wasn’t an idiot, he knew that it would never happen, which was actually pretty shitty. Especially since he could tell that, at least to some extent, Gabriel wanted him too. But, well, shitty was the definition of Sam’s life, so he would just have to suck it up.  
Gabriel muttered into his pillow, before slowly blinking open his eyes. Sam smiled over at him, and got a soft smile in return.  
“I fell asleep, didn’t I?” Gabriel asked, his voice sleep muffled.  
“Yeah, you did. But it wasn’t for that long, and I didn’t mind. You look cute while you’re sleeping. Especially since you drool,” Sam teased, and Gabriel immediately swiped a hand over his mouth.  
“No I don’t, don’t be mean, or I’ll kick you out. I can do that, you know. It is my bedroom.” Sam scoffed at that, as if he would.  
“Did you not sleep well last night?” he asked, and Gabriel stood up off the bed and stretched.  
“Hmm?”  
“Well, you feel asleep there, which you shouldn’t be if you have a good night’s sleep.” Gabriel shifted uncomfortably, before going to pull open some draws.  
“I’ve, uh, I’ve actually been sleeping on the couch, because Lucifer sleeps in the bed, and I don’t really want to sleep in there with him. I just don’t want to. I did on the first night, and I can’t sleep while he’s there. He takes up so much room, and he smells weird and sometimes snores. It’s easier to just sleep on the couch, but it is certainly uncomfortable.” Gabriel shrugged, and Sam shook his head.  
“That’s not right. You should request another bed, or better yet, another room. Or at least take turns sleeping on the couch. Or you could sleep with me!” Sam blushed. “No, not like that. I meant that you can always come and sleep in my bed, it’s not that uncomfortable… It’s better than a couch anyway.”  
Gabriel grinned gently at him, before walking over, and gripping the bottom of Sam’s shirt. He gave Gabriel an odd look, who just shrugged and pulled the shirt up. “Off,” he said, and Sam lifted up his arms so Gabriel could tug the shirt off.  
“It’s obscene for me to not be wearing any clothes, Sam.” He said with a wink. “So I’m taking your shirt.” Gabriel put the shirt on, and Sam had to admit that it did look good on him. It was far too big for him, and it came down to just above the knees, and it hung off of one shoulder.  
“You can keep that, if you want,” Sam said, nodding to the shirt. “It suits you.” Gabriel beamed at him, and he had just opened his mouth to say something when a noise outside made them both freeze. It was a Lucifer’s voice, and it sounded like he was just outside the door. There would be no time for Sam to sneak out, and they looked at each other in fright. Gabriel motioned for Sam to get down under the bed, and he quickly complied. It was uncomfortable, and a tight fit, but he would be pretty well hidden. Seconds before Lucifer entered the room, Sam saw Gabriel scoop the engagement ring off the floor. That hurt more than Sam expected.  
He felt a weight on top of the bed, and he figured that Gabriel was lying down on it, and he heard him climb into the duvet.  
“What are you doing in bed, Gabriel?” Lucifer hissed, and Sam clenched his jaw at the cold, rude tone. Nobody should speak to Gabriel that way. “Dinner starts in a few minutes and everyone was wondering where you were.”  
“Yeah, uh,” Gabriel said, feigning a sleepy voice very well. “I was just taking a quick nap. You go downstairs and start dinner, I’ll be down in a couple of minutes.”  
“Fine. But hurry up.” Sam heard footsteps leading to the door, and then it being shut with unnecessary force. There was a few second of tense silence, before Gabriel let out a loud sigh.  
“You can come out now, he’s gone.” Sam hauled himself out from under the bed, banging just about every limb he had along the way.  
“Shit. That was close.”  
“Too close,” Gabriel agreed. “Do you want to join us for dinner again? I’m sure they won’t mind.”  
“I can’t think of anything worse, Gabriel,” Sam said honestly. “The last dinner wasn’t exactly fun.”  
“Please? Pretty please?” Gabriel begged, blinking those beautiful whiskey coloured eyes up at him. “It’ll be so boring if you’re not there, you need to be there to entertain me.” Sam couldn’t say no to him, not when he looked so pleading and desperate. He agreed, and seeing the smile on Gabriel’s face was worth it.  
Gabriel quickly changed, and reluctantly gave Sam his shirt, with the promise that he can have it back later. They walked hurriedly down to dining room, and when they got there, Gabriel’s family was already sitting down and starting their drinks. They all quickly concealed their shock at seeing Sam there, and plastered the same fake smiles on their faces.  
“Simon! How nice to see you again,” Gabriel’s mother said with an empty smile, and Sam didn’t even bother to correct his name. He took the last seat remaining, which was on the end opposite Gabriel, and he was sitting next to Gabriel’s brother Michael. At least the tables were quite thin, so he could still talk to Gabriel easily.  
“It’s rather nice that you’ve made a friend, Gabriel,” his mother said again through pursed lips. “Castiel has as well, that’s why he’s not here right now. He’s eating with this friend of his that he’s been spending so much time with. It’s nice, really, Castiel is such a unique one, he does have difficulties making friends, so I can forgive him if he’s having fun with this person that he’s met.”  
“Oh yeah, I bet they’re having lots and lots of fun,” Gabriel muttered lewdly under his breath. Sam shot him a look, trying to conceal his laughter. Lots of fun indeed. But he couldn’t help but agree with what Mrs Novak was saying. Dean didn’t have that many friends, either. Sure, he had Benny, who was great, and there was the people he worked with, and the men he played poker with, but it seems like there wasn’t many people who Dean could really open up or connect with. He was glad that Dean could have someone to talk to. Even if they didn’t get much talking done.  
The meal went on, and the food was still in tiny portions and funny tasting, but Michael wasn’t actually a bad person to talk to. He was a little pretentious, and he liked to namedrop a lot, but he had an interest in art and literature, and Sam found himself immersed in the conversation. That was until, he felt a foot slowly creep up his leg. He startled slightly, hopefully not enough that anyone realised, but carried on his conversation with Michael anyway. But then the foot was creeping higher and higher, until it was around his crotch area, and he made a chocked off sound. Michael asked if he was alright, and he told him that he just had a stomach ache. He chanced a glance over at Gabriel, who winked discreetly at him. What a bastard. He couldn’t believe that Gabriel was trying to play footsie with him while he was trying to talk to him brother about the pros and cons of charcoal drawing, and while Gabriel’s fiancé was at the table. Despite it being very morally wrong, Sam couldn’t help but enjoy it, and by the time the dessert course rolled around, he was growing extremely sexually frustrated.  
Once all the food had been eaten, and all the wine drunk, Gabriel excused him and Sam, saying that he’d walk him to his room. He said his goodbyes, promising to resume the conversation with Michael as soon as possible. They walked out of the dining room quickly, staying a respectable distance from each other to not arouse suspicion, and set off in the direction of Sam’s room. They walked down a corridor. Sam spotted a bathroom to the side. Perfect. He pulled Gabriel into the room and locked the door. He crowded Gabriel up against the wall, placing his hands on either side of his head.  
“What the hell was that for?” he asked quietly, inches away from Gabriel’s face.  
“What are you talking about?” he asked innocently, eyes trailing over Sam’s face and down his body, pointedly staring at his crotch.  
“You know what,” Sam said, leaning in so that their lips were nearly touching. “I was talking to your brother. Your mother was right there, and so was your fiancé! What the hell were you thinking?”  
“I was thinking that you were paying more attention to Michael than you were to me,” Gabriel whined, pouting adorably. “You can’t do that, or I’ll start thinking that you like him more than you like me, and then I won’t be inviting you to any more dinner because it’s not fair, you’re my friend not hi-” Sam cut him off by pressing his lips firmly against Gabriel’s, effectively silencing the nonsense that was coming from his mouth. He reached a hand up to grip Gabriel’s hair, tangling his fingers into it as he deepened the kiss. Gabriel wound his arms around Sam’s waist, pulling them closer together, and Sam hummed happily. Kissing Gabriel was like nothing he had experienced before, and he had kissed his fair share of people. It sounded a little stupid and cliché, but Sam felt actual fireworks when Gabriel was all pressed up against him. Sam couldn’t even convince himself what they were doing was wrong, so very, very wrong, Gabriel was still engaged, and this wasn’t harmless flirting, this was full on kissing, which they shouldn’t be doing, but it just felt so right. They fit together perfectly. Sam felt like he could just stay there forever, kissing and touching. While Sam would be happy to just do that forever, Gabriel seemed eager to hurry it along.  
He pulled up Sam’s shirt, angrily muttering, “Off, off,” until Sam tugged it off himself. Gabriel nodded in agreement, before running his hands up and down Sam’s chest. He paused to trace over the pentagram tattoo which adorned his chest. Every Winchester got that when they turned eighteen. Their dad’s friend Victor does it for them. Sam never knew why that particular design, it was just tradition. Gabriel seemed particularly fascinated by it, smoothing over it with his fingers, and then going over it with his tongue, causing Sam to lean his head back and moan. That got him just as riled up as Gabriel. He fingered the edge of Gabriel’s shirt, asking if it was okay to take it off. Once he had permission from Gabriel, he started working on the buttons, eventually getting frustrated when he couldn’t undo them all due to his shaking hands from his arousal. He muttered a couple of profanities under his breath before ripping the shirt off, not caring that a few buttons broke.  
“Wow, someone’s excited,” Gabriel said, staring casually at the broken shirt.  
“You have no idea,” Sam said back, going in to kiss Gabriel again.  
“Oh I think I do.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and stared down at his much tented trousers.  
Sam smirked in response and ground down against Gabriel once, feeling his hardness against him. “As if you’re any better.”  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we're not in the best situation here. We're in a bathroom, and your fiancé is just in the other room. It's not exactly the most romantic situation we could be in..." Sam trailed off, staring into Gabriel's eyes. He wanted this, he really did, but he didn't want it if Gabriel wasn’t one hundred percent sure he did too. Obviously, Gabriel had more to lose. The respect of his family, his reputation, and, of course, his fiancé. Even if Gabriel didn't seem particularly excited (and that was putting it mildly) about his engagement, it was probably still the plan. Get married, live at home and do the whole 'house-husband' thing. Sam didn't know if he had a backup plan, and he didn't want Gabriel to ruin everything he had set up for a quick fuck in the bathroom. Even if it was quite a nice bathroom. (Classy Sam is classy. I like it.)  
Gabriel nodded, and cupped Sam' cheek. "Yes. I want to do this, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to, believe me. Sam, I. I don't know... I've just never felt this way about anyone before. I just, I want this. I really, really want this. But we can't tell anyone, you know that, right? They'd kill me. Lucifer especially," Gabriel said seriously.  
Sam nodded. "I understand." He leant forward and slowly pressed his lips against Gabriel's. The kiss was less heated this time, more soft with Gabriel stroking Sam's cheek. Sam closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Gabriel hummed happily, and Sam smiled in return. They kissed a while longer and quickly began to get riled up again. Gabriel started it, by reaching down run his hands over Sam's clothed crotch. Sam kissed him harder, tangling his fingers into Gabriel’s' hair. Gabriel pulled back a little.  
"I've never, uh, you know. Done this." 

Sam shook his head. "Done what?" 

"Had sex," Gabriel said, blushing a little at Sam. "I mean, Lucifer and I have done some stuff. But never actual full sex." 

Sam nodded. "That's okay. It's alright, it's not a problem." Sam leaned into kiss him again, softly and sweetly. "Anyway, we're not going to actually have full on sex tonight." 

"We're not?" Gabriel said, shock and disappointment in his voice. 

"Nope. No way is our first time, and your first time ever, doing that going to be in a bathroom," Sam insisted. 

"So," Gabriel drawled "What are we going to do?" 

"Well,” Sam started, slowly getting down to his knees. "I was thinking something along the lines of this." He started pulling down Gabriel trousers, leaving his underwear on, smirking up at him. 

"Right yeah, definitely, we can definitely do that. Yes, let's do that." Gabriel stumbled over his words, taking deep gulps of breath in excitement. 

Sam fingered the edge of the waistband of Gabriel’s underwear, and grinned innocently at him. "Can I?" he asked, and Gabriel nodded. He pulled them down, and grinned in satisfaction when he saw just how hard Gabriel was. 

Gabriel's cock was about average size, and Sam never thought he'd call someone's cock beautiful, but honestly it was. Also, Gabriel was cut, so that was something a little different. He ran a finger over the vein on the underside, and Gabriel moaned quietly in response. "You like that, huh?" Sam said. He wrapped his whole hand around Gabriel and slowly jerked him a couple of times, loving the little whimpers that Gabriel was making. When he felt ready, Sam lent forward a little more, and took Gabriel in his mouth for the first time. Gabriel leant his head back and groaned loudly. It was actually quite nice, Sam thought, as he worked his tongue over the cock in his mouth, and the Gabriel also seemed to be having a great time. He grabbed the back of Sam's head, just holding it there, not pushing or forcing him down like some of the guys Sam had been with. 

Sam found that Gabriel especially liked it when he used his hands as well as his mouth, and Sam vowed that one day soon he was going to lie Gabriel down, and find out every single thing he liked. It didn't take that long for Gabriel to finish, and Sam tried his best to swallow it all down. He stood up, wiping a bit of come off of his mouth. Gabriel immediately grabbed him close, and kissed him on the hard on the mouth. "Fuck, Sam, that was amazing. You’re so amazing, so beautiful. You're the best." Gabriel said in a rush, and Sam shut him up with another kiss. 

"That was good, then?” Sam chuckled, and Gabriel nodded before speaking,. 

"Okay. Your turn." 

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Sam started. "Just because I did, doesn't mean you have to reciprocate." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "No, no. I want to. I really, really want to. But I've never done this before, so it might be l kind of terrible.” Gabriel moved them so that Sam was leaning against the wall, and Gabriel was on his knees in between his legs. Gabriel made quick work of Sam's pants and underwear, and in typical Gabriel fashion he went straight into it, swallowing down as much of Sam as he could take, and using his hands on the rest of him. Sam had had this done to him a few times in his life, but it never felt as good as this. Maybe because it was Gabriel doing this to him, maybe because he'd wanted this so badly, but for whatever reason, it felt ridiculously amazing. And nobody had ever looked as beautiful on their knees for Sam as Gabriel did right then. 

When Sam finished, he sighed and leaned down against the wall so he was level with Gabriel. "That was great. Fucking great," Sam whispered. He pulled Gabriel onto his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. "Can we just stay here forever?" Sam asked. 

"What, on the floor of a dirty bathroom?" 

"Yeah, only the best for you," Sam agreed with a grin and pecked Gabriel on the lips. Sam got up off the floor, pulled his clothes back up, and straightened himself out before reaching a hand down to help Gabriel up. Gabriel also sorted himself out, and they agreed to meet up the next day at lunch. They kissed once more passionately before Gabriel left the bathroom. They agreed to leave at different times to not arouse suspicion, just in case. So Sam had a few minutes alone to reflect on the last few minutes. It had been amazing, but he couldn't help the overwhelming, crashing guilt he felt. Gabriel was engaged, and he couldn't get over that. But, Sam reasoned with himself, Gabriel obviously wasn't happy in his engagement and if Sam could make him happy -even if it was just for a few minutes in a bathroom- he would have to do that. Once an acceptable amount of time had passed, Sam checked himself in the mirror again, before slipping out of the bathroom and making his way back to his room. He knocked on the door, not wanting a repeat of the time he walked in on Dean and Castiel. 

Two voices answered him, telling him that he could come in. Sam came into the room whistling and found Dean and Castiel, thankfully both fully dressed, spooning in Dean's bed. 

"You too are disgustingly cute," Sam remarked, and Dean ginned. 

"I know," Dean said smugly, before snuggling closer to Castiel. Sam shook his head at his brother’s idiocy and pulled off his t-shirt, intending to change into pyjamas.

"Hey! No getting naked in front of my boyfriend!" Dean insisted, covering Castiel’s eyes with the palm of his hand. Castiel laughed and pushed Dean's hands away from his eyes, turning over to hide his face in Dean's chest. 

"Yeah, Sam, no changing in front of Dean's boyfriend," Castiel agreed.

Sam pulled on his pyjamas and got into bed. "Are you two going to be loud all night, or am I actually going to get some peace?" Sam asked playfully, and Dean and Castiel started laughing a little, Sam laughed along. He was just so happy after his time with Gabriel, he couldn’t help it. 

"Nah, Sam, you should be all right. I'm pretty sure Cas is tired out from today, right babe?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, pecking Dean on the lips. "Definitely.” 

"Ugh, I’m going to sleep now," Sam said, and turned over so he didn't have to face those two. In honesty, he was actually a little jealous. He was wished he could sleep in a bed with Gabriel and hold him all night, like Dean could with Castiel.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean asked "Before you go to sleep, where were you?" 

"I was uh, just looking around the boat. You know, taking in the sights and all that," Sam lied quickly, as Gabriel had told him to not tell anyone.

"No he wasn't," Castiel mumbled sleepily into Dean's chest. “He was obviously with somebody. His hair is all mussed up. He’s tried to flatten it down, but it hasn't gone very well. Also, his clothes are all messy. Look, his shirt’s untucked and look how happy he is." Castiel said. “Trust me, I know what someone whose just slept with someone and tried to cover it up to their family looks like,” he said pointedly.

Dean started intently at Sam. "Is that true, Sam?" 

"Possibly." Sam grinned into his pillow when he heard Dean’s small gasp. "But Dean, I am not one to kiss and tell, so you're not going to ask any more questions, okay?" 

"But Sam, I want details!" Dean whined.

Castiel put a hand over Dean's mouth. "Shush, Dean," Castiel said. "Leave your brother alone. He’s allowed to have his secrets." 

"Yeah, Dean. Listen to your boyfriend. Goodnight," Sam said, and Dean and Castiel said goodnight back. 

Sam slept surprisingly well, all through the night, and awoke bright and early. Dean and Castiel were still asleep, Dean’s face mushed into Castiel’s neck, all of their limbs tangled together. That was actually very cute. Sam vowed to get a picture of that sometime. He wondered how that happened, Dean and Castiel; they didn't seem like each other’s type. But they had referred to each other as their boyfriend, so it must be pretty serious. He didn't know how that would work once they got off the boat, but Dean deserved some happiness, so Sam wasn't going to say anything. He got changed and left the room as quietly and quickly as possible. He was meeting Gabriel at lunch time on the deck, so he had some time to kill. He met Jess again at breakfast and had a nice time talking to her. They were just finishing some bacon when Dean and Castiel came in, holding hands. Castiel was fixing Dean’s hair. They got some breakfast and exchanged pleasantries for a while. Once they were finished, Sam let Dean and Castiel go off together on their own to do whatever they wanted. Sam didn't need the details. 

Sam and Jess decided to stay at breakfast a little longer and talk to some new people. Sam had been so preoccupied with Gabriel that he hadn’t actually done much else apart from spend time with him, so he decided to do something a little different. They met two odd but nice women named Ruby and Meg, who seemed like sweet girls but also a little scary. They also met a man named Crowley who was a little weird, but they had some good conversations with him. Despite all the interesting people to talk to, Sam couldn't wait to find Gabriel. He missed him. Lunch couldn't come round fast enough for him, but finally Sam deemed it an acceptable time to go find Gabriel. 

He walked up to the deck and saw that Gabriel wasn't there yet. That was unsurprising, as Sam figured he was quite early. He wondered if Gabriel would want a repeat of last night after lunch again. He'd like that. Sam was daydreaming about all the things they could do together. Slowly, people were coming onto the deck. That was a little odd, because that meant lunch must have been over. Gabriel was late then, very, very late.  
Sam waited for what felt like hours and hours. People came and left. It got darker and colder, and still Gabriel didn't turn up. He was just about to give up and leave when he saw Gabriel come up the deck, but for some reason he was followed by Lucifer. Sam frowned, but greeted them both pleasantly anyway.  
“Gabriel tried to leave lunch early, said he was going to meet a friend. I held him back. It felt like we’d hardly spent any time together at all this holiday, so I’m sorry he’s so late for your little meeting. I hope it’s not a problem. I figured I’d join you two. The more the merrier, right?” Lucifer said in his cool, emotionless voice. Sam nodded. At least Gabriel hadn’t been late because he was mad at Sam or something like that.  
Lucifer smiled an empty smile and moved to stand next to Sam. They conversed for a little while. Eventually Gabriel started shivering, and Sam suggested that they move this indoors. Sam figured that he wasn’t going to get any alone time with Gabriel anyway, so he might as well leave. He said his goodbyes, and Gabriel threw him an apologetic look.  
He trudged back up to his room, mad that he hadn’t got to spend any time with Gabriel, and banged open the door noisily, not bothering to knock. If Castiel and Dean were doing something they’d just have to stop, as Sam wanted to go to bed. Luckily, they were both fully clothed, sitting on the bed talking. Sam ignored them and got changed before climbing into bed. They carried on talking to him, asking where he’d been, but Sam just shushed them, saying that he was tired. Thankfully they dropped it. Sam closed his eyes, but he couldn’t sleep.  
Sam wasn’t intentionally listening in, but Castiel and Dean both spoke quite loudly. He couldn’t help but overhear some of their conversation. It was mostly boring things, but when Gabriel’s name popped up, he strained to listen to what Castiel was saying.  
“Yes, I am a little worried,” Castiel started. “You know that we all have rooms next to each other, and when I was visiting Michael this afternoon, just after lunch, I heard Gabriel and Lucifer arguing. Well, that’s nothing new, they do nothing but argue, but it sounded worse this time. I could not exactly hear what they were fighting about, something about a picture, and I’m pretty sure I heard Gabriel crying. We haven’t seen either of them since.”  
Sam then heard Dean comforting him, making some lewd comments about what engaged couples do all day, which Sam hated. The arguing wasn’t worrying Sam. As Castiel said, Gabriel and Lucifer seemed to argue all the time, but the mention of the picture brought something to him. He’d drawn that picture of Gabriel, which wasn’t exactly appropriate, and Lucifer may have found it. Obviously it could be something else, something totally unrelated, but if Lucifer had found that picture- he didn’t even want to think about how much trouble Gabriel would be in. To hear that he’d been crying was just a little bit heart-breaking. He badly wanted to go and comfort him, but if Lucifer caught them together they’d both be in serious trouble. So, no matter how much it hurt him, Sam stayed put.  
He didn't sleep much, a couple of hours at most, and he tossed and turned worriedly. Gabriel had become so important to him in such a short space of time that it was a little overwhelming, the need to go to Gabriel, to hold him and make sure he was okay. Even though it had only been a couple of hours since he'd last seen him, Sam missed him. Gabriel was the first person he'd been able to say anything to, the only person he'd felt totally comfortable with. The only person he could see himself having a future with, and he was engaged.  
Eventually, the sun came up. Sam heard Dean and Castiel woke up gradually. He gave them a few minutes to get dressed and leave for breakfast. Once the door was firmly closed, Sam got out of bed and dressed quickly, not bothering much with his appearance as there was no longer anybody he wanted to impress. He too went off to breakfast. He sat with Castiel and Dean, who were being disgustingly cute while feeding each other bits of bacon. Usually Sam would just be happy that Dean was happy, but now he couldn’t help but feel a little bitter that Dean had the person he wanted and Sam didn’t.  
Sam decided that if he hadn't seen or heard from Gabriel by dinner tonight, he was going to do some investigating. He wouldn't let anything happen to Gabriel. Breakfast passed relatively quickly, and then Castiel had to leave. Apparently he had been telling his family that he met a friend from school or something and would be visiting them for a bit, but he didn't want to push his luck by staying away for too long. They did this thing where they bumped their noses together and spent a good five minutes saying goodbye and kissing before Castiel left. Dean looked a little upset that Castile had gone, but Sam didn't have a lot of sympathy for him. 

Sam and Dean decided to go relax in their bedroom, as they hadn't actually spent that much time together this holiday. It was nice to sit and talk to his brother when Dean was so relaxed and happy. Obviously Castiel was good for him, and with the stress of work removed Dean was so much more chilled.  
As brothers do, they got onto the subject of dating and love lives. Listening to the way Dean talked about Castiel was actually kind of beautiful. He'd never seen Dean like that, blushing and stammering, giggling and gushing over the blue of Castiels’ eyes. But when Sam brought up the subject of what they were going to do once this trip was over, Dean clammed up and shuffled awkwardly. "I don't know," he muttered. "We haven't actually spoken about it. I love him, Sam. I really do. There's something about him, I just can’t explain it, but I need to be with him. I want him around me all the time. I don't know how we're going to stay together once this is all over." Sam couldn't help but sympathise. He was in a similar situation, but at least Dean's person was also in love with him. 

Dean sighed. "I mean, he’s from a crazy rich family, and he's actually in line to take over or at least co-own their family’s company, and I'm just a freaking waiter. But that’s not what Cas wants. He wants to travel, and listen to music and see art and really experience life. But what he's going to have to do is own a shitty company and work there for his whole life. He doesn't want that, and I don't want that for him." 

Sam patted Dean's arm, smiling at him. "You two obviously like each other a lot, you'll work it out," Sam said, and he meant it. If anyone could make it work, it was Dean. 

"So, Sammy, what about you? Don't think I've forgotten about the other night when you hooked up with someone. Tell me who it was! Ooh, was it Jess, I like he-" Dean was cut when they felt a slight thumping feeling. The light above them started rattling. They stood up, but when nothing else happened, they shrugged and sat down again until two men came bursting in their room. One of them was tall, with dark hair and brown eyes. The other was a little smaller, with lighter hair and eyes.  
Dean stood up and frowned. “Who the hell are you? You can’t just come bursting into our room. What is your problem?” he asked.  
They ignored him and motioned to Sam. “Are you Sam Winchester?” Sam nodded, confused. “Something has been stolen from Mr. Lucifer Pellegrino, and you’re one of the people who has been in his room in the last couple of days.”  
“Now, I haven’t stolen anything. I swear to god, I wouldn’t do anything like that,” Sam spluttered, while the two men came over to him.  
“If you’re innocent, then surely you wouldn’t mind us doing a quick search of your person, and your room?” Dean looked like he was ready to protest, but Sam held his arms out.  
“Go ahead, I’m totally innocent.” They came over to him, and started patting him up and down. Sam wasn’t afraid, he knew he hadn’t taken anything. The only thing that was worrying him was that Lucifer obviously knew he’d been in his room. He must have actually seen the picture. That must have been why Lucifer accompanied Gabriel to see him today. What Sam didn’t understand was why Lucifer hadn’t confronted him about it. He was just thinking about it when one of the men slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled something out of it with a shout.  
“This is what we were looking for! You’re coming with us,” he said, and pulled a necklace that Sam had never seen before out of his trouser pockets. The blonde man pulled some handcuffs out of his jacket pocket. The smaller man cuffed Sam’s hands behind his back, and led him out of the room.  
“Dean! Dean, I didn’t do it. It wasn’t me, I swear to God, you know I wouldn’t. Talk to Gabriel, tell him what happened,” Sam shouted to Dean as he was being led away from his room. He didn’t think about how weird it would sound for him to be talking about Gabriel at a time like this, but he hoped Dean would listen to him and go and find Gabriel. They’d figure out what to do.  
Now it made a lot more sense as to why Lucifer didn’t confront him about why he was drawing his fiancé naked. It was a lot better revenge to frame him for theft instead. Thinking about it, Sam realised he must have slipped the necklace in his pocket while he was on the deck. Lucifer was obviously a psycho. Sam’s heart was beating crazily, worried about what would happen.  
He was being led down an uncountable amount of corridors. Weirdly enough, there was a bunch of workers who kept stopping and muttering to each other. They all had a grave look on their faces, but Sam didn’t think too much about it. He was a little preoccupied with what was going on with himself right now.  
They led him into a little room, and another man followed in after them. He spoke tersely to the blonde man for a few seconds. They all looked frightened. They handcuffed Sam to a pole in the room, and Sam protested as they left. “Hey! What the hell are you doing? You can’t just leave me here,” he said indignantly.  
The taller man turned to him. “We have bigger problems than you right now,” he said sharply before leaving.  
Sam sat there pulling at the handcuffs, but all he was doing was hurting his wrist. He slumped back against the wall and sighed. He guessed he would just have to wait until they came back. He wasn’t sure how he would get himself out of this situation, but he knew he was innocent, so he knew he would.  
He was just counting the wooden panels on the floor –yeah, he was that bored- when water started creeping in from under the door. That alarmed Sam. Why was there water? He hoped something had just been spilled or something, but when the water didn’t stop he grew panicked. The water was filling up and fast. It started sloshing around his ankles, getting his shoes wet. He pulled on the handcuffs harder, desperately struggling to get them off so he could leave.  
Then Sam heard a noise. He strained to hear it again and noticed it was someone calling his name. It got a little closer. Sam recognised Gabriel’s voice. “Gabriel! Gabriel!” he called back, worried. If the water was filling up from in here, surely it was coming from outside, where Gabriel was. Hopefully the water wouldn’t be too deep, so he would be okay.  
Gabriel yanked the door open. In a few seconds he’d crossed the room and was cupping Sam’s face with his own, kissing Sam like his life depended on it. Sam kissed him back enthusiastically, whining when he couldn’t wrap his arms around Gabriel.  
“The boat’s going down,” Gabriel stated, and Sam felt his heart jump in terror. “But we’re going to get off, and it’s going to be okay.” Sam nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to do. He felt too stunned to speak.

There was a large glass cabinet on the wall filled with keys. Gabriel went over to it, the water still steadily pooling around their calves, and took out a key labelled ‘handcuffs’. He unlocked the cuffs, and Sam rubbed his sore wrists. Gabriel grabbed his hand and led him out of the room quickly. They waded their way through the corridors with difficultly, water coming up to their waists here. They didn’t see any other people. The corridors seemed so empty. Sam stopped for a second, breathing heavily.  
“Gabriel, wait,” he said.  
Gabriel stopped and turned back to him. “What?” he asked impatiently.  
“I love you,” Sam said honestly. “It’s stupid and it’s crazy, because I’ve only known you a few days, but I love you, I really, really do. And I want to stay with you, I want you to leave Lucifer and be with me and I want us to live together and get married and all of that.”  
“Well, it’s good that we feel the same way then,” Gabriel said bluntly, before dragging Sam down another corridor. Sam hoped Gabriel knew where he was going as Sam certainly didn’t. They went up a flight of stairs, and down another corridor, and suddenly there were lots more people. They ran up to the deck where people were rushing around hurriedly. Children were crying and adults were sobbing discreetly into their sleeves.  
Women and children were allowed on the lifeboats first, then the First Class men. Sam figured that his chances of getting into a lifeboat weren’t good, but Gabriel –coming from the family he came from- would most likely be okay. Sam made a silent promise to himself that he’d do everything in his power to make sure Gabriel was okay.  
The next thing on his mind was Dean. Dean was a smart man, and Sam hoped that maybe he’d worked out a way to get on a lifeboat. They got near the front of the deck and saw Michael standing there, who quickly rushed over to Gabriel.  
“We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Quick, all the women and children are on, so they’re letting us on now.” Michael turned around and started towards the lifeboats.  
4 “No,” Gabriel said softly, and reached a hand over to grasp one of Sam’s. “I’m not leaving without Sam.”  
Michael turned around in shock. “Gabriel, don’t be an idiot. Get the hell on the lifeboat, or I swear to God…”  
Sam cut in. “Michael. I will make sure he gets on one, just give us a little time, okay?” Michael started intently into Sam’s eyes for a few seconds and seemed to believe him, so he nodded and went towards a life boat.  
“Sam, don’t even try and change my mind. I love you, I love you so damn much, and I am not living without you, okay?” Gabriel was babbling, tears running down his cheeks. Sam leaned down and kissed each of his cheeks, kissing away the tears.  
“Hey, hey, calm down,” he said gently, leaning close to Gabriel. Sam felt like they were in their own little bubble of calm while the rest of the boat was frantically rushing around them. “I love you, too. And I’m getting you off this boat and to safety, okay? Because a world without Gabriel Novak is a pointless world, alright? So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to go and get on a lifeboat, and I’m going to follow you as soon as possible, I promise.”  
Gabriel nodded. “Just remember that you promised, okay?” They kissed once again. Sam desperately gripped the back of Gabriel’s head, trying to commit to memory the feeling of Gabriel’s lips against Sam’s. He then wrenched himself back sadly and led Gabriel over to the lifeboats.  
“Remember that you promised.”  
Sam nodded, and kissed Gabriel’s nose. “I’m not going to say goodbye, because this isn’t goodbye,” Sam insisted. “See you later.”  
“See you later, Sam,” Gabriel said. Sam watched him get into the line to get a life boat. Once he was convinced Gabriel would be okay, Sam turned around, and took a moment to calm himself down.  
He was just taking a few deep breaths when he felt someone grab his shoulders and pull him around. He was just about to raise his fists, when he saw that it was Dean.  
“Dean? I thought you’d be on a lifeboat by now!” Sam exclaimed.  
“Nah. But I got Cas on a boat. I literally had to pick him up and pass him over to Michael, who was looking very surprised. He obviously didn’t know who I was. I, uh, also found Gabriel, and told him about what happened. So you two have a thing, then? We obviously have a type. I told him about the necklace you supposedly stole, and he understood. He must have found you then,” Dean said in a rush, and Sam nodded along.  
“You know,” Dean started, “Although our chances aren’t great, we still might be able to get on a lifeboat. So you can get to Gabriel and I can get to Cas.”  
Sam looked at him seriously. “Don’t get your hopes up.” Dean deflated a little, and they stood around waiting to see what would happen.  
After a few minutes, he saw Dean raise an eyebrow, and let out a small laugh. Sam turned around, and saw Gabriel standing behind him. "Like I'd ever really leave you." Gabriel snorted, and Sam rushed forward to envelope him in his arms.  
"You idiot! You were supposed to get on the lifeboat!” Sam said, trying to be mad, but he just couldn’t get mad at him.  
"Not without you. Never without you." Sam closed his eyes and kissed Gabriel sweetly but briefly.  
"I'll get on a lifeboat when you get on one too,” Gabriel stated firmly.  
"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" Sam asked, and Gabriel shook his head.  
"Okay. Okay, I love you."  
"I love you, too," Gabriel said, still looking into Sam’s eyes.  
Dean stepped forward. "Not to break up this lovely moment or anything, but did you see Cas? He was definitely on a lifeboat, right?"  
Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, I saw him. He was on Michael's lap and being practically restrained by him. He kept trying to get off and he was screaming and crying. It's the most passionate I've ever seen him, but Michael had him pretty firmly. Don't worry, he's safe." Sam saw Dean obviously relax.  
"Thanks.” Dean was smiling, a real smile, obviously happy that his love was safe.  
"But you just can't stay away from me, can you?" Sam said with a wink to Gabriel, who ended up hysterically laughing. It was such a ridiculous situation they were in. Sam bundled him up in his arms, and held him close.  
Eventually, Sam watched as all the lifeboats went. There were still a few people who were shaking and worriedly wandering around, some screaming and all in various states of hysteria. Sam saw the Captain still on board, saluting to some people every now and then. Huh, I guess the whole guess the whole ‘captain goes down with the ship thing is true’, Sam thought to himself.  
Slowly, Sam noticed, the right side of the boat was going up and up. As it filled with more water, the left side was going down. He, Dean and Gabriel ran up the right side until they were at the very edge. Other people were having the same idea, and many were grabbing onto the rails. They wrapped their arms around the rails, desperately trying to hold tight. It kept going and going until the right side of the boat was almost straight up, standing vertically. The left side broke off entirely, plunging into the water.  
Sam tried to not notice as people fell off and slipped down the boat to their deaths. Sam nodded once at Dean, and they shared a look. A look that Sam hoped Dean could tell that he meant, I love you, Dean, you're an amazing brother, Dean. Then he turned to Gabriel and kissed him quickly. The boat, or what was left of it, slowly went down and down. They held on tight even as the boat slipped deeper into the water. Once the boat was close to being fully submerged, Sam motioned to the others to jump into the water.  
He took a deep breath and quickly plummeted into the icy depths before he could change his mind. His body froze up momentarily when he hit the water, but his survival instincts kicked in. He pushed and kicked harder than he ever had in his life, desperately trying to get up and back to the surface so he could breathe.  
He swam as hard as he could, thanking Dean in his head for the swimming lessons he'd insisted on as a child when they had a little spare cash. Finally he broke the surface. He took a few huge breaths before looking around. "Gabriel. Gabriel!" Sam screamed, not seeing his lover anywhere. 

"Dean! Dean? Gabriel!" he called again and again, swimming into the crowds of people. Then he spotted Gabriel. He also saw some douchebag using Gabriel to keep himself afloat. He felt rage swell up inside him, and he swam over to them. He punched the guy in the face. It was extremely satisfying to feel the guy’s nose crumble under his fist, and Gabriel grabbed on to him.  
"Thank God I found you," Gabriel said in relief.  
"Have you seen Dean?" Sam asked, and Gabriel shook his head sadly. Sam sighed. They had no time to stay and look for him. The thing Sam was worrying about now was freezing to death. They swam and kicked around for a little bit until they found a large wooden dresser, still afloat. Sam hoisted Gabriel up on to it, where he would be out of the freezing cold water. He tried to get himself up onto it as well, but it just wouldn't hold both of their weight. He dropped back into the water and helped Gabriel get comfortable and safe.  
Sam noticed lots of people around him slowly stop swimming and fighting against the cold, just giving up. He kicked his legs defiantly, knowing that if he stopped kicking he wouldn’t make it out of this alive. He glanced to the side and saw a man with a large head wound floating on his back, not moving.  
The man was most likely dead, Sam thought. He noticed a whistle around the man’s neck. Gingerly, he let go of the wooden dresser. Despite Gabriel’s protest he wrenched the whistle from around the man’s neck and swam slowly back to the dresser, shivering like crazy. He placed the cord around Gabriel’s neck and placed the actual whistle into Gabriel’s hand.  
"Gabriel, baby, I want you to blow this whistle, okay? Stay on here, where it's not too cold, and blow this whistle like a fucking maniac to call someone over to you, okay?" Sam insisted.  
"I’ll blow this whistle and get both of us to safety, okay? Because you promised. You promised me,” Gabriel said, sobbing, still trying to yank Sam up onto the dresser.  
"I love you, Gabriel, I love you," Sam said, again and again. "And if I’m going to die, I'm so glad, I'm so fucking glad that you're the last person I’m going to see, and that you're the last person I'm ever going to touch," Sam whispered, reaching up to cup Gabriel’s cheek. "You've made me happier than I've ever been. And I thank you for that."  
"No, Sam, no. Remember, we said no goodbyes? No goodbyes. Just see you later."  
Sam nodded and smiled up at him. He noticed that he was making the dresser slip down with his weight. "See you later, Gabriel," Sam said, and let go of the cupboard. He was happy to see that it evened out again, making none of the water go onto Gabriel. He heard him shout “No!” over and over again, but Sam ignored him. He let himself bob in the water a little ways away. He still kicked his legs a little, but he was so exhausted that it was a half-hearted attempt.  
An unmeasurable amount of time later, Sam heard three sharp whistles coming from the left of him. He opened his eyes -when had he closed them? - and saw a lifeboat in the distance, calling out for survivors. His sleepy mind slowly realised that this meant that Gabriel was blowing his whistle. The boat would be coming to save him. That's good, he thought absentmindedly, still kicking his legs tiredly.  
The whistle blew again and again. He heard lots of splashing. That must be Gabriel getting on the boat, Sam realised, and then he heard Gabriel speaking. Well, arguing was a better term.  
What seemed like a minute later Sam felt hands all over his arms and torso, and then he was being yanked up onto something. His eyes had closed again. He didn't have the energy to open them. "Gabriel...Dean...?" he muttered, before unconsciousness took over him. 

Sam blinked his eyes open, sleep making them itchy. His head ached, indicating that he had been asleep a long time. His eyes adjusted, and he saw multiple people rushing around. He also saw a person standing over him. This person had green eyes and dirty blond hair. His sluggish mind took its time recognising that it was Dean (maybe ‘recognizing Dean’ works better?). He tried to sit up, but he was too tired. "Dean... Oh thank God, you're okay. What happened? Did you get on a lifeboat?"  
Dean started running his fingers though Sam's hair soothingly. "Stay down and stay still. You were very cold, Sam, but you’re better now. Yeah, I got on a lifeboat. I kept on swimming, and eventually I found one. A nice lady pulled me up onto it. Then another lifeboat went out for any possible survivors and found you as well. We're in a hospital. We did get to England. You’re okay, and I'm okay. You were just a little cold," Dean finished, and Sam sighed in relief.  
"What about Gabriel?" Sam asked, eager but still dreading the answer. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to him. The last he remembered was Gabriel blowing the whistle, meaning that he had been alive.  
"I- I don't know, Sam, I'm sorry. There's a load of people here, thousands even, so he could be around. I haven't been able to find Cas, either,” Dean said in a shaky voice.  
Sam sat up. He needed to find Gabriel and he needed to find him now. Dean had other ideas, though. He pushed his brother down by the shoulders. "Down. You need to rest and get warm. We'll look for them afterwards," Dean insisted. Sam was too tired to argue. The edges of his vision were going fuzzy with fatigue, and his mind was going foggy. He succumbed to sleep again, feeling a lot more comfortable than he did the last time.  
When he awoke, he felt a lot more refreshed. Dean was napping in a chair next to his bed, his mouth hanging wide open and drooling a little.  
Sam chuckled, which woke up Dean with a start. "I spoke to a nurse a little earlier when you were still asleep. She said you'll able to leave now, you're at a good temperature."  
Sam finally took in his surroundings. He was laying on a white bed, in a very white room which smelt lightly of antiseptic. People were in the beds next to him, all in a long line. A lot of people were crying. Even more were hugging their loved ones tightly. Sam could understand their feelings.  
He stood up, and a nurse quickly rushed over to him. She had brown hair and warm, kind eyes. She checked Sam over, and said that it was fine if he wanted to leave. Dean and he walked out. Sam refused to let go of his brother’s wrist. He could have lost him so easily, and now Sam was scared to ever let him go.  
There was food laid out for the survivors in a cafeteria-like place in a room in the hospital. Sam helped himself to a load of different meats and vegetables. They sat at a long table packed with other people, all trying to cram as much food as possible into their mouths. Sam gulped the food down without sparing a moment for manners, and he was sure more of the food ended up all over his face than it did in his mouth. "How long was I out?" Sam asked through a mouthful of food.  
Dean jokingly glared at him. "Close your mouth when you eat, I didn't raise you like a savage," he laughed, but then turned serious. "You were out for a day. That's probably why you were so hungry. Obviously they fed you through a tube and gave you fluids so you'd live. They rushed all the survivors to this hospital and got everyone the help they needed. I left for a while to try and find Gabriel and Cas, but I can't see them anywhere," Dean said, and Sam could hear the pain in his voice.  
"So," Dean said, trying to lighten the mood. "You and Gabriel, huh? What's that all about?"  
"Well.” This was something Sam could talk about easily. "We met on the first day, and we’ve been kind of doing things since. I do know that he's engaged, but I love him, Dean, I really do. He's the one for me, and we agreed that that we were going to stay together after all this. What about you and Cas?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.  
"Well, I really don't think he was very happy with me for forcing him to get on the lifeboat. I literally grabbed him and handed him to Michael. I just couldn't let him anything happen to him."  
"I understand," Sam said softly. He started eating again and taking great gulps of water from the jugs provided.  
Sam stood up once he was done. "I'm going to take a walk, okay? I'll be back soon.” Dean nodded, understanding that he needed some time alone.  
Sam walked out of the hospital. He found a little park and sat down on a bench there. The park was pretty, with children playing and the grass was very green. It even had a cute little water feature, but Sam hardly noticed any of it. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Chances were good he might never see Gabriel again, and he didn't know how he was ever going to deal with that. He was just so thankful right now that he had Dean. He didn't know how they were going to get back home -Sam would refuse to get in a boat again- but his head hurt too much to think about that right now.  
Sam let the heat from the sun beat down onto him. He took a deep breath, thanking whatever God may or may not be out there that he was alive, and Dean was alive. That was more than he could have hoped for. He was almost dozing off in the afternoon heat, his head in his hands, when he felt his sun being blocked by a figure that was probably standing in front of him for some reason. He was just about to lift his tired head up and tell the person to fuck off when he heard a familiar voice.  
"A man once refused to tell me goodbye, because he didn't want him leaving to be permanent. Well then, I must ask why is that guy sitting on a bench and not trying to find me?" that beautiful voice said sarcastically. Sam's head snapped up.  
Gabriel was standing there, the sun shining behind him, making him look illuminated and so damn beautiful. Sam stood up and stared at Gabriel for a few seconds before reaching out to brush a stray strand of his hair away from his face, checking that he was really there.  
"Fuck," Sam said.  
"Fuck," Gabriel agreed, and Sam pulled him into the tightest hug he'd ever given.  
"Fuck, you’re alive, I love you, fuck. I can't believe this, I'm so happy that you're okay,” Sam said, stumbling over his words. Gabriel was sobbing into Sam's shoulder, and Sam wasn't even ashamed to admit that he was also crying grossly as well.  
"Cas is fine,” Gabriel said. “Though he's seriously mad at Dean for forcing him on that boat. Castiel is in the hospital at the moment, going to see my mother. She's alright too, she’s just got a little cold."  
Sam nodded. He was pretty sure Dean would run into Cas, it was a relatively small hospital, and that was an reunion he did not need to see.  
He pulled Gabriel down onto the bench with him. "So,” he asked, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head. "What are we going to do?"  
Gabriel thought about it for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and looking up into Sam's eyes adoringly. "I don't care. As long as we're together."  
Sam couldn’t agree with that more.


End file.
